


when the bass kicks in, we're not too cool to dance

by thegetfxckedcrew (nintendomiya)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendomiya/pseuds/thegetfxckedcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho is having some trouble focusing during rehearsals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the bass kicks in, we're not too cool to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://yourbonesshake.livejournal.com/7891.html)

The first time Sho misses a cue because his eyes are trained on the roll of Nino’s hips, no one realizes his misstep until Aiba is one ahead of him and treads across his foot. The resulting tumble leaves them in a tangle of limbs on the floor, both with bruised tailbones, and Sho with an even more bruised pride.

“Sho-chan,” Aiba groans from beneath him, as the music cuts and Jun stands over them with his hands on his hips. “What were you _doing_?”

Ohno comes over to help detach them from one another; Nino watches from a few steps away with a hand over his mouth, trying to smother his laughter. Sho wonders if Nino can read minds-- Sho hasn’t even invented an excuse yet and Nino is already raising his eyebrows at him.

“Miscounted,” Sho mutters as Ohno pulls him to his feet. It isn’t terribly out of the ordinary, not enough for too many questions to be raised, so rehearsals continue, and Sho steadfastly avoids looking at Nino whatsoever.

\--

The next time it happens, it’s Ohno that he trips. Luckily, Ohno is graceful where Aiba is not, and succeeds in staying upright but the damage is already done.

“Sho-kun,” Ohno is laughing, but Sho doesn’t find anything to be funny at all. He feels like he’s stuck his whole head in an oven; his cheeks burn and all he can think is that he’s never had any issues not staring at Nino during rehearsals before now. “Let’s take it again from the top, okay?”

Nino brushes by as they get back into place; he must do it on purpose, because his gaze flicks sideways as Sho’s world narrows to the heat of Nino’s arm where they touch. Then Nino says: “It’s okay if you mess up, Sho-san, but try not to hurt anyone else.”

Sho doesn’t think he can be more embarrassed until Nino does that horrible, sinful move with his hips and he has to excuse himself to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

\--

“How long are you going to be doing this?” Aiba groans during lunch a few days later. It’s just the two of them today, putting in some extra practice for all of the distraction that Sho has been suffering. “It’s not fun for the rest of us, you know. Especially with you falling all over yourself.”

Sho wants to know the answer himself. But he’s afraid he already knows it so he simply shrugs and has another bite to avoid speaking.

“Well, if you could find a way to move it along, that’d be great.” Aiba rubs at his knee absently; Sho knows he scraped it during their fall last week and it’s more of a sense memory by now, at best. He still feels terribly guilty. “Like, maybe you could talk to him--”

Not _that_ guilty. “Or maybe Satoshi-kun could switch our positions in the choreo.”

Aiba’s mouth closes with an loud snap. He looks like he wants to laugh but is too polite to do so. “Maybe,” he says, after a while, but Sho feels like he’s secretly being made fun of so he bows his head and keeps eating.

\--

“But then I’d have to change around that whole segment,” Ohno argues the next day when Sho proposes the idea. “Why don’t you just not look at him?”

“It’s not that easy,” Sho defends, immediately, because if it was, this whole problem would have been solved ages ago. He is at least grateful that Ohno doesn’t suggest he “talk to Nino” like Aiba had. He’s already ashamed, and having one person use that phrase is just about all that Sho can take. “Can’t you at least take out the- the-”

Ohno knows. He laughs openly, but Sho realizes that he’s not laughing specifically at him. “Yeah, that’s not in the choreography,” he says, eventually, when he catches his breath. He’s grinning like an idiot and Sho wishes he could be angry at his amusement. “That’s all Nino’s doing.”

Sho should have known.

\--

If Jun is irritable about Sho’s bumbling his way through their first performance, he doesn’t say it. “Did you hurt yourself?” is what he asks in the green room, concern written all over his face. Sho can hear Nino bark out a laugh and wonders how to diffuse the situation with Nino _sitting right there._

“No,” he says, shamefaced, “I’m okay. Just must be tired.”

“Yeah, Sho-san probably just needs a better night’s sleep,” Nino says, lurching off of the couch. He clasps his hands together and reaches high over his head, stretching his back until his shirt rides above the jut of his hipbones. He makes a noise in his throat that Sho involuntarily mimics, a bit more out of desperation than Nino’s.

Jun’s gaze snaps to him and Sho wishes the floor would swallow him whole. Nino, on the other hand, looks downright gleeful. “See you guys tomorrow,” he says, cheerfully, and waves on his way out.

“I don’t want anything to do with this,” Jun announces, and leaves Sho to his own devices.

\--

Sho breaks. Nino must have known all along that he would, because his mouth is grinning wickedly beneath Sho’s own; he doesn’t resist when Sho stumbles him into a wall and fists his fingers into the collar of Nino’s shirt. He wants to kiss away that smile; he wants to do to Nino what Nino has been doing to him for weeks now.

“I win,” Nino gloats, too coherent, and it earns him a sharp bite to his lower lip. Sho is internally proud that it draws a noise from Nino that is much less articulate. But then Nino’s nimble fingers yank at the buckle of Sho’s belt and he slides a hand down the front of Sho’s pants and Sho presses a heavy hand against the wall next to Nino’s head to keep himself upright.

He hears Nino say, voice thick, “I really like you, Sho-chan,” and when Sho looks up, Nino’s eyes are so dark. He tries to reply in kind, but it seems like Nino is still in control. He twists his wrist and Sho forgets that they are in an unlocked room in a public building; he forgets that anyone could walk in and catch them like this, making a noise that causes Nino to chuckle breathlessly.

Nino is a tease, but he’s not heartless. He sinks to his knees between Sho and the wall, makes short work of Sho’s pants, and replaces his hand with his smirk.

Ten minutes later, the door is opening as Sho is hurriedly clasping his belt. Jun stands in the doorway looking suspicious but doesn’t say anything until Nino’s nose scrunches up and he announces that he’s going to grab a water because there had been ‘too much salt’ in his bento. 

It earns Sho a half hour lecture on privacy but it’s worth it.

\--

Nino doesn’t look so much frightened of the aftermath as he does determined. He stands his ground in the doorway to his apartment and Sho doesn’t ask to be let in; he invites himself. He pushes Nino back across the threshold and kicks the door shut, declaring, “Game over.”

“Sho,” Nino begins, unwavering, and Sho decides to take his time. There’s no rush, now, not here.

He cups his hands around Nino’s cheeks and kisses him slowly, saying, “I really like you too, Nino.”

\--

Later, just as Sho is drifting off, Nino hums the _game over_ noise from Mario against Sho’s bare shoulder and Sho laughs into his hair.

\--

“Are you still going to do the hip roll now that you’ve successfully seduced me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
